Beautiful
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: 'Kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan lucu. Kau seakan memiliki magnet yang dapat menarikku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu' -Kuhn Warn: Gaje, OOC akut, Typo berterbangan, GS, School life, bahasa sulit dimengerti, alur kacau, gak sesuai EYD, De eL eL. UP10TION fanfiction/KuhnGyeol/GS/DLDR! This just fanfiction. Happy reading


**Judul: Beautiful.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Marine-chan

 **Disclaimer:** UP10TION milik Tuhan, ortu, dan agency mereka. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Cast:** -No Sooil (Kuhn)

-Go Minsoo (Kogyeol)

 **Other cast:** Pasti ada kalau emang ada xD /digiles

 **Genre:** Romance, fluffy

 **Lenght:** Ficlet? Shortfic? Oneshoot? Tergantung otak saya aja deh xD /plakk

 **Warning:** Gaje, GS, Alur kacau, Typo berterbangan, OOC akut, School life, Gak sesuai EYD, De eL eL

 **Summary:** 'Kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan lucu. Kau seakan memiliki magnet yang dapat menarikku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu' -Kuhn

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading guys ^^

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari yang penuh dengan semangat. Seorang gadis bertubuh semampai dengan rambut yang tergerai indah terlihat sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang itu. Ia terlihat telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuh indahnya.

Go Minsoo, itulah nama gadis semampai nan cantik ini. Ia tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali pagi ini Go Minsoo~" ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Merapihkan pakaiannya, kemudian mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa~" sapa Minsoo semangat sembari mengecup pipi eomma dan appanya.

"Pagi juga anak appa yang cantik." sahut sang appa tersenyum hangat.

"Woahh, sepertinya pagi ini anak eomma terlihat sangat cantik, adakah namja yang memikan hati gadis kesayangan eomma ini, hm?" goda sang eomma sembari terkekeh melihat penampilan Minsoo yang sangat cantik pagi ini.

"Aish, eomma jangan menggoda Minsoo." Minsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan pipi yang merona. Terlihat sangat manis.

Melihat Minsoo yang salah tingkah seperti itu membuat sang eomma dan appanya terkekeh, gemas melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu polos. Sedangkan Minsoo, ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya karena malu ditertawakan oleh eomma dan appanya.

"Ishh, Minsoo berangkat sekarang saja. Annyeong eomma, appa." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Minsoo bergegas memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Seragam khas anak sekolah melekat dengan rapih pada tubuh atletisnya. Memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin sembari tersenyum puas.

"Tampan." gumamnya sembari merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kuhn-ah, apa kau sudah selesai?" teriakan sang eomma dari lantai bawah.

"Sudah eomma." balas Kuhn setengah berteriak.

Kuhn segera saja keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Menuju ke dapur untuk menemui sang eomma.

Ahya, hampir lupa. Nama pemuda ini adalah No Sooil, atau biasa akrab disapa Kuhn.

"Pagi eomma." sapa Kuhn tersenyum semangat ke arah ibunya.

"Pagi juga Kuhn." sahut ibunya balas tersenyum. "Omong-omong, pagi ini terlihat semangat sekali, apa ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu terpikat eoh?" lanjut sang eomma terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, itu. Ne eomma." Kuhn memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya saat eommanya tersayang mengetahui alasan semangatnha pagi ini.

Sang eomma tersenyum, berjalan pelan menghampiri sang anak tersayang. Menepuk pundaknga pelan sembari berucap. "Semoga sukses untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Eomma mendukungmu."

Kuhn tersenyum hangat. Eommanya memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Ia sudah cukup merasa bahagia walaupun tak ada sang appa di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ne eomma." ucap Kuhn. Mengecup pipi sang eomma lalu bergegas menuju pintu utama untuk memakai sepatunya dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Minsoo terlihat sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia melangkah memasuki area sekolah. Semua pandang mata tertuju padanya. Terlebih lagi para namja yang menatap kagum ke arahnya.

Beberapa sapaan pun dilontarkan oleh para penghuni sekolah. Minsoo membalasnya dengan semangat dan tak lupa senyuman manis yang selalu terukir di bibirnya. Benar-benar terlihat indah.

Tak jauh di belakang Minsoo, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum. Pemuda itu adalah Kuhn.

"Minsoo-ah." panggil Kuhn. Minsoo menoleh ke arah belakang dan tersenyum sumringah melihat Kuhn yang memanggilnya.

"Kuhn oppa~" sahut Minsoo antusias. Berjalan ke arah belakang dan menggandeng lengan Kuhn.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini." ucap Kuhn memuji penampilan Minsoo pagi ini. Rona pink manis menjalari pipi mulus Minsoo mendengar pujian dari seseorang yang ia sukai itu.

"Aish, oppa bisa saja." cicit Minsoo tersenyum malu. Tangannya sudah berada di pipinya, menutupi rona pink yang menjalari pipinya. Kuhn terkekeh melihat tingkah Minsoo yang menggemaskan itu menurutnya.

"Minsoo-ah, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kuhn pada Minsoo.

Minsoo menatap Kuhn dengan tatapan polos, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa rona di pipinya menjadi semakin terlihat jelas.

"Kajja." Kuhn menggenggam tangan Minsoo dan membawanya menuju ke taman di belakang sekolah.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman belakang sekolah, suasana di antara mereka berdua hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Minsoo memandang seluruh hamparan padang bunga di taman itu dengan berbinar. Sangat indah, pikirnya. Disisi kanan padang bunga itu tampak danau kecil yang terlihat tak kalah indah dari padang bunganya.

"Woahh, indah sekali~" ucap Minsoo antusias dengan senyum sumringah yang membuatnya tampak semakin cantik.

"Kkk~ tentu saja. Tapi, kau jauh lebih indah dari ini." Kuhn berucap sembari terkekeh.

Minsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Kuhn tadi. Pipinya kembali merona, kepalanya menunduk karena tersipu malu. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

Kuhn tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Minsoo. Ia maju selangkah berhadapan dengan Minsoo. Mengambil kedua tangan Minsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Minsoo-ah.." panggilnya pelan.

Minsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kuhn dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat Kuhn semakin gemas padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi, aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." ucap Kuhn mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Minsoo.

Minsoo membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan pengakuan Kuhn barusan. Ia pikir, Kuhn hanya menganggapnya sebagai saeng selama ini.

"K-kau serius oppa?" tanya Minsoo gugup. Pipinya kini kian merona.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, hm?" Kuhn bertanya balik sembari mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Minsoo yang belum siap dengan perlakuan Kuhn tersebut pun memundurkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak, sepertinya..." lirih Minsoo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menunduk. "Um, kenapa oppa bisa m-menyukaiku...?" lanjut Minsoo bertanya dengan nada lirih namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Kuhn.

"Karena kau itu cantik, kau itu lucu. Kau seperti memiliki magnet yang dapat menarikku ke dalam pesonamu." jawab Kuhn dengan senyuman manis. Ia mengangkat wajah Minsoo dan mengusap pipinya.

Minsoo tersenyum manis sembari menatap Kuhn. "Aku juga menyukaimu oppa." ucapnya kemudian memeluk Kuhn erat.

Kuhn membalas pelukan Minsoo, mengelus sayang surai coklat panjang Minsoo yang tergerai indah.

"Saranghae, Go Minsoo." ucap Kuhn kemudian mengecup kening Minsoo, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Minsoo.

"Nado saranghae, Kuhn oppa." balas Minsoo dengan senyuman manis.

Pagi ini, benar-benar pagi yang berbahagia. Dengan pemandangan yang indah dan kicauan burung. Dua sejoli menjalin sebuah hubungan yang manis. Dengan padang bunga dan danau sebagai latarnya dan mentari sebagai saksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

 **A/N:** Huwaaaa~ ini selesai dalam beberapa jam *0* /sujud syukur/? :v saya merasa bahagia, hikseu :'))

Ini fic Up10tion pertama yang saya buat dan pairingnga KuhnGyeol karena kebetulan saya sedang gemas dengan mereka xD

Saya bingung mau ngebacot apalagi, sudah lama gak buat fic soalnya xD balik-balik bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lama, malah buat fic baru /dilindes xD

Yasudah, need kritik dan saran para readers yo xD

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Sigh, Rainessia Marine-chan.**


End file.
